


Helioron

by aletheialoki



Series: Ancient Demigods [5]
Category: Demigods and Magicians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheialoki/pseuds/aletheialoki
Summary: Questo testo è stato un parto. Ho speso una giornata a leggermi che malattie girassero nella Grecia Antica. Helioron è deprimente e gli voglio bene. Plz be gentle. Come sempre, la mia conoscenza della Grecia Antica è frammentaria nel migliore dei casi. Non ho pretese. Voglio solo bene a questi qua.
Series: Ancient Demigods [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179908
Kudos: 3





	Helioron

La freccia risplende di luce dorata quando impatta col ciclope e laddove ha toccato, la pelle del mostro prende fuoco, proprio come le pareti di legno della casa dov'è nato, proprio come sua madre. Helioron caccia il ricordo in disparte, con l'abitudine di chi lo fa da una vita.  
Non può dimenticare, ovviamente. Sarebbe impossibile.  
Ma adesso deve tenere al sicuro quel folle cacciatore di gloria del suo compagno di vita, e non ha tempo da perdere in pensieri.  
I piedi ben piantati a terra, con la luce del sole che risplende su di lui come una benedizione immeritata, incocca un'altra freccia. C'è l'esitazione della mira, e poi la freccia viene scagliata con naturalezza, come se l'arco fosse un'estensione del suo corpo. C'è un suono sordo quando la freccia impatta.  
Il ciclope si scaglia verso di lui, furioso di dolore. Eghydios gli si para davanti, scudo alzato, ricevendo il pugno che altrimenti l'avrebbe colpito; Chrysanthe saetta in avanti, recidendo i tendini delle caviglie della creatura. Dopo questo il resto è quasi routine, con Siderios ed Ampelos che scattano a finire il mostro.  
E poi c'è silenzio, e lui accetta, con una punta di rassegnazione, di essere sopravvissuto anche questa volta.

* * *

Eghydios è il primo a voltarsi verso di lui: mentre lo scudo si seziona e ritrae nel bracciale che porta al polso, il suo amato gli si avvicina, gli occhi grigio argento colmi di preoccupazione.  
«Stai bene?» Gli poggia la mano sulla spalla, ed Helioron sente il suo cuore riscaldarsi. Gli sorride, annuendo.  
«Non mi ha nemmeno sfiorato», lo rassicura; la mano di Eghydios scivola lungo il suo braccio, fino alla mano, che stringe forte per un istante. «Voi? State bene?», continua quindi, voltandosi a guardare il resto del gruppo. Ampelos ha un taglio sulla fronte, rimasto quando il ciclope l'ha lanciato via in malo modo; sta ridendo, ma con Ampelos non vuol quasi mai dire molto. Siderios sta flettendo il braccio sinistro, dove il mostro l'ha colpito di striscio.  
«Un po' indolenzito», ammette il figlio di Efesto, con un accenno di sorriso, «ma sto bene. È stato... quasi divertente», aggiunge quindi, stiracchiandosi. Chrysanthe sospira, ma non dice nulla, come spesso accade.  
«È stato fin troppo facile!», si lamenta invece Ampelos, pulendosi il sangue dal volto con la mano libera. «Così, in cinque, non c'è gusto.»  
«Non dirlo!», sibila Chrysanthe, e lui stesso non può fare a meno di sentirsi a sua volta preoccupato. «Perché sfidare il Fato, idiota di un uomo?» Ma Ampelos sorride con un misto di sfida e malizia.  
«Non vuoi la gloria, Chrysanthe? Forse avresti dovuto imparare a tessere, in quel caso!» Può quasi percepire l'offesa di lei, come un gusto amaro nell'aria. Fa un passo avanti, un'imprecazione nella mente e un sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Dai, ora; stiamo calmi.» Chrysanthe si volta a guardarlo di scatto, l'aria di chi si aspettasse altro, e lui le fa cenno di avvicinarsi. «Lo sai com'è, dopo un combattimento», le sussurra. Lo sforzo con cui tiene a bada la rabbia è quasi tangibile. «Ti prego, non prendertela.»  
«Ci provo, Helioron», risponde lei, la voce monocorde che per una volta suona quasi forzata. «Ci provo, ma non è facile per me.» Non può fare a meno di metterle una mano sul braccio.  
«Lo so, sorellina», le risponde, e lei sembra rabbonirsi un po'. Non sono davvero fratello e sorella, così come non lo sono lei ed Eghydios; ma sono cresciuti assieme al Campo, ed è stata la prima a sapere di loro. Sono legati tutti e tre a doppio filo, se non per la lunga amicizia, perché Chrysanthe ed Eghydios sono le uniche persone a conoscere il suo segreto.  
A volte sente un misto di stupore e incredulità, nel pensare che qualcuno possa accettarlo ed amarlo nonostante ciò che è.

«A me non chiami “fratellino”?», ride Ampelos in quel momento, avvicinandosi e lasciandogli uno sbafo di sangue sul braccio. «Caro Helioron, troppo buono per questo mondo», ridacchia ancora, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia e allontanandosi canticchiando a bocca chiusa. _Troppo buono?_ , si trova a pensare, con una fitta di pena e rabbia. Non c'è nulla di buono, in lui.  
Il corpo del ciclope svanisce, tornando al Tartaro da cui proviene e da cui, prima o poi, tornerà ancora, e loro possono riprendere il cammino. Stanno procedendo verso Corinto – a rilento, per la verità. Ma non hanno fretta – la primavera è iniziata da poco, le giornate si fanno più calde, si avvicina la stagione in cui è troppo caldo per coltivare. I fiori cominciano a sbocciare, Persefone si allontana infine dal suo sposo ctonio e il mondo si ricopre di nuova vita. C'è della poesia in tutto questo, e ad Helioron non sfugge.  
Così come non gli sfugge che Chrysanthe sta nascondendo loro qualcosa fin dalla partenza del viaggio. Non sa cosa, ovviamente – non ha chiesto, né ha intenzione di farlo. Si fida di lei, e se non ha parlato, vuol dire che i motivi devono essere buoni.  
«Cosa t'impensierisce?» La voce di Eghydios è sommessa e tenera, con quel tono che usa solo nel rivolgersi a lui. A volte, il modo in cui cambia tono è quasi buffo, ma in questo momento è una distrazione apprezzata.  
«Le solite cose.» Cerca di sorridere, ma non è dell'umore. La mano del figlio di Atena stringe la sua, calda e forte.  
«Posso distrarti in qualche modo?» Gli occhi d'argento splendono e ad Helioron viene sinceramente da ridere. In bocca a chiunque altro, una frase del genere suonerebbe come una proposta oscena: ma detta da Eghydios è molto probabilmente un'offerta sincera e letterale.  
Forse.  
Talvolta, anche il suo sincero e letterale compagno ha i suoi momenti.  
«Non credo di essere dell'umore per parlare di filosofia, Eghydios.» L'accenno di un sorriso. «Ma... grazie della proposta, magari in un altro momento?» Lui annuisce e rimane in silenzio al suo fianco, la mano stretta nella sua, una presenza confortante che non sente per forza il bisogno di riempire il silenzio di parole.  
Si sente stanco, a volte. Così profondamente stanco di avanzare nella vita con la sensazione di non aver pagato abbastanza; talvolta vorrebbe che le Erinni lo tormentassero, per il solo motivo di trovare sollievo al senso di colpa. Nemmeno si spiega perché non sia successo.

Ancora una volta, caccia il pensiero. Dovrebbe essere concentrato e attento. Stringe un istante la mano di Eghydios, poi la lascia, schermandosi gli occhi contro il bagliore del sole di tarda mattinata. In lontananza, il sentiero discende con dolcezza lungo il fianco di una vallata coltivata, fino a raggiungere quello che sembra un villaggio.  
«C'è un paese, più avanti, o sbaglio?» È il turno di Eghydios di schermarsi gli occhi.  
«Ah! Sì, hai ragione. Strano, non c'è nessuno in zona.» In una giornata così bella, con la frutta che comincia a maturare e le prime bacche che si colorano di scarlatto, anche lui si sarebbe aspettato di trovare qualcuno a raccoglierle; bambini, magari, o donne anziane. Ma non c'è nessuno, nemmeno un pastore con qualche capra o un contadino che bada ai campi. Sente l'inquietudine strisciare su per la sua schiena.  
«Andiamo a dare un'occhiata?» Chrysanthe è già qualche passo più avanti, sul sentiero, e Siderios le si affianca prontamente. Se non sentisse un peso sul cuore, probabilmente riderebbe. L'attrazione fra loro è talmente ovvia che si stupisce che Ampelos – che la pazienza a malapena sa cosa sia – non sia ancora sbottato a dire qualcosa di volgare. E per fortuna non è successo, perché Chrysanthe è tutt'altro che pacata, nonostante l'apparenza. E lui non ha voglia di mettersi a curare i danni causati da una rissa.  
«Andiamo», conferma Eghydios, capo ufficioso della loro piccola spedizione.

Così si incamminano giù per la vallata, attraversando campi di lenticchie e lupini, lungo un sentiero segnato da generazioni di pastori, e si avvicinano al villaggio. Il silenzio che giunge dal piccolo agglomerato di case è assordante. L'unico suono che sentono davvero è quello delle capre, che belano lagnose nei loro piccoli recinti, e di qualche gallina che razzola nervosamente. Le case sono poco più di una quindicina, coi decori rossastri sbiancati dal sole e dall'incuria; non c'è nessuno fuori, il piccolo pozzo è solitario e un vaso di terracotta è abbandonato accanto ad esso.  
Si guardano a vicenda, con un misto di ansia e preoccupazione. Non ci sono segni di combattimento, quindi, dov'è la gente?  
«Chi è là?» La voce è femminile, tremante. Una donna di mezz'età si affaccia ad una delle porte, il volto pallido e tirato. È Chrysanthe ad avvicinarsi per prima.  
«Salute a te, donna», le dice, porgendo una mano in segno di amicizia. «Siamo viaggiatori...»  
«Meglio che andiate via veloci», risponde ansiosamente la donna. Helioron batte le palpebre. Una simile violazione dell'ospitalità... «C'è una pestilenza», continua la donna, che sembra non osare uscire dalla casa, «e siamo tutti malati. Sono l'ultima che-» S'interrompe all'improvviso, con quello che sembra un capogiro, e si aggrappa al bordo della porta.   
Altre persone si tirerebbero indietro, timorose del contagio: ma loro sono quasi immuni alle malattie, e sinceramente non rammenta di essere mai stato malato un singolo giorno. Chrysanthe si affretta a sostenere la donna, aprendo del tutto la porta. All'interno, nella semioscurità dettata dalle piccole finestre e dagli scuri che le coprono, la stanza centrale è trascurata, con la polvere che si accumula negli angoli. Lei è la prima ad entrare, seguita da lui e Siderios. Ampelos rimane all'esterno, ed Eghydios si affaccia soltanto.  
«Vado a vedere nelle altre case», dice a bassa voce. Helioron annuisce appena, diretto verso il primo dei tre giacigli disposti lungo le mura della stanza.  
Sotto una coperta sottile c'è un ragazzino di forse dodici anni, i capelli scuri flosci e unti per la malattia, gli occhi chiusi. La sua pelle è coperta di chiazze rossastre, il suo respiro accelerato. Lancia uno sguardo agli altri due giacigli: gli altri due sono chiaramente adulti.  
«Chi altro c'è in casa?», sta chiedendo Chrysanthe, la voce sommessa mentre fa sedere la donna.  
«Mia sorella e le mie figlie, nell'altra stanza», risponde la donna, col fiato corto.  
«Siderios, potresti prendere l'acqua? Io vado a controllare di là.» Lui risponde con un cenno del capo, allontanandosi a lunghi passi, e Chrysanthe sparisce oltre una porta di legno. Torna qualche momento dopo, mentre Siderios rientra con una giara d'acqua. La sente sussurrare un ringraziamento, poi gli si avvicina.  
«Di là ci sono un'altra donna e due bambine», gli sussurra, un cenno di tensione nella voce. «Una delle due bambine... non so per quanto ancora-» S'interrompe all'improvviso. «E se c'è altra gente nelle altre case-»  
«C'è sicuramente altra gente», sospira lui, passandosi le mani sul volto. Deve fare mente locale, restare concentrato. Non può trattare tutti coi suoi poteri, non gli basterebbero le energie... ma forse una pozione, qualcosa su cui pregare? «Chrysanthe, mi serve della corteccia di salice. Almeno tre manciate, anche di più, se puoi.» Lei annuisce. «E della radice di liquirizia. »  
«Dammi un po' di tempo», è l'unica risposta, prima che lei si allontani.  
«Siderios, accendi il focolare all'esterno, per cortesia», continua Helioron, alzandosi in piedi. «E fai scaldare dell'acqua finché non bolle.» Lui, che sta versando l'acqua dalla giara in una brocca, si volta a guardarlo.  
«Questa basterà?»  
«Dovrebbe, sì.» E così, anche lui esce, lasciandolo solo con i malati.

La donna cerca di fermarlo, quando lo vede dirigersi verso l'altra stanza. Lui le fa un cenno per tranquillizzarla. «Sono un guaritore», la rassicura, il tono gentile. «Tua sorella e le tue figlie sono al sicuro con me tanto quanto con te.» Non la vede convinta, ma non ha le forze per fare altro che stare a guardarlo.  
L'odore di malattia impatta contro di lui in modo quasi fisico. Le due bambine sono stese vicine, una delle due non può avere più di cinque anni. La sua pelle è quasi grigiastra, e quando si china a toccarla la sente accaldata, con la pelle umida di sudore. La sorella, che sembra avere almeno un paio d'anni in più, socchiude gli occhi per guardarlo, ma la più piccola nemmeno reagisce al contatto. Il cuore batte veloce e leggero, come quello di un uccellino. Chrysanthe ha ragione: non ne ha ancora per molto.  
Poggia la punta delle dita sul petto della bambina, cercando dentro di sé quel potere che a volte sembra uscire in modo incontrollabile, spingendolo con tutte le sue forze finché non lo sente ardere attraverso la punta delle dita. Qualche momento dopo, la bambina tira un respiro profondo e improvviso, tossisce due o tre volte e apre gli occhi, fissandolo per qualche istante.  
«Apollo?», bisbiglia stupefatta; ma subito dopo cade in un sonno profondo, ed Helioron scuote il capo a qualcuno che non può vederlo. La prende in braccio: non può lasciarla lì, potrebbe ammalarsi di nuovo. Di solito chi guarisce da quel genere di malattie non si ammala ancora, ma non è certo che la guarigione che somministra coi suoi poteri funzioni allo stesso modo: così la porta fuori, tenendola poggiata contro la spalla. La madre sussulta con violenza, ma lui si affretta a scuotere il capo.  
«Sta bene, ora», rassicura la donna, voltandosi di modo che possa vederla in volto. «Dorme.» Lei si porta le mani a nascondere il volto, ed Helioron finge di non udire il singulto che le sfugge. «La porto fuori, a prendere dell'aria pulita», aggiunge invece, tenendo la voce bassa e calma, «e poi comincerò a preparare qualcosa per aiutarvi.» La donna non reagisce, ma è certo che l'abbia sentito: esce all'aperto, concedendosi qualche momento per godere della calda luce del sole sulla pelle.

Ampelos è in attesa all'esterno, solo; sta giocando con un piccolo cane smagrito, e alza lo sguardo con fare interrogativo.  
«Che è?»  
«Un morbo di qualche tipo», è la risposta di Helioron, che si stringe leggermente nelle spalle, cercando di non disturbare la bambina. «Puoi mettere la mia clamide a terra? Per la bambina...» Ampelos gli slaccia la clamide con disinvoltura, come se l'avesse fatto mille altre volte; gli viene quasi da ridere, perché può immaginare come mai sia così disinvolto al riguardo. Spolvera un angolo di terra col piede, poi piega la clamide e ve la poggia.  
«Ecco qua: un letto da regina!», scherza, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. Una volta che la bambina dorme, Helioron può dedicare la sua attenzione al focolare.  
Un recipiente di ferro, basso e largo, è pieno d'acqua che sta già cominciando a ribollire. Siderios sta controllando quanto sia calda con la punta del mignolo.  
«Non dovrebbe mancare molto», fa, alzando lo sguardo dall'acqua. «Credo che stia anche tornando Chrysanthe», aggiunge sollecito, lanciando uno sguardo alla bambina addormentata. Eghydios si avvicina, la fronte corrucciata, strofinando col pollice il rilievo del bracciale che porta al polso. _Un brutto segno_ , si dice Helioron, rassegnato.  
«Sono almeno un'ottantina di persone», gli sussurra il suo compagno, gli occhi grigi che sembrano in tempesta. «Sono... sono davvero troppi. Tutti malati. Tutti... alcuni sono già morti, e-» Eghydios s'interrompe e, per un momento, nei suoi occhi c'è uno sguardo smarrito. Capisce il suo turbamento molto bene. Certo, la morte non è cosa a cui siano nuovi, ma un conto è morire sul campo di battaglia. E questo? Questo è spaventoso e ignoto... passivo. Ineluttabile. Mette una mano sulla spalla di Eghydios, e la stringe per confortarlo; lui fa lo stesso. Si concede qualche istante, non di più; quella gente ha bisogno d'aiuto, e lui ha il dovere di darlo.  
«Ascolta», dice piano, con lo stesso tono che ha usato per rivolgersi alla donna malata, «prendi Siderios e Ampelos, e andate a raccogliere i morti. E poi...»  
«E poi li seppelliremo come si deve», mormora Eghydios, con gli occhi lucidi. «Di modo che non debbano fermarsi a mani vuote di fronte a Caronte.»  
«Quanti bambini?» La voce è di Siderios; è sommessa, con quel tono che si usa solo parlando dei morti. Ha gli occhi limpidi, ma le labbra sono tese.  
«Poco meno di una decina.» La voce di Eghydios trema un istante, sulla parola finale; per il resto, riesce a mantenere una calma invidiabile, almeno in apparenza. «So già dove... ho visto dove possiamo seppellirli.»  
«Andiamo, allora», dichiara Ampelos, cupo all'improvviso. I volti scuri, si incamminano verso la più vicina delle case, guidati da Eghydios. Helioron si passa le mani sul volto.  
«Ci sono.» La voce di Chrysanthe lo riporta al presente. Sta usando la clamide come sacco, e la poggia a terra, accanto al focolare. All'interno vi sono parecchio grossi frammenti di corteccia di salice, e alcune grosse radici di liquirizia, pulite come se fossero state trattate da un esperto erborista. Comincia subito a spezzettare la corteccia, inginocchiata sulla terra battuta. «Basterà?»  
«Penso di sì.» Studia la corteccia con occhio critico. Sono tante persone... ma se fatta bene, la pozione è efficace, non ne serve troppa. «Speriamo», conclude, inginocchiandosi accanto a lei per spezzettare la corteccia. Alla fine rovesciano tutto nell'acqua che ribolle, e lui si affretta a prendere un mestolo di legno.

«Avresti dovuto mandare me al posto di Siderios», commenta Chrysanthe a bassa voce, controllando il fuoco e smuovendo le braci con un lungo ramo. «Non avrebbe versato una goccia di sudore, qui.» È difficile capire se sia seria o stia scherzando, sul momento. Non è mai molto semplice, ma men che meno ora. Decide di risponderle come se fosse seria.  
«Forse», conferma quindi, rimestando l'infusione, «ma tu non c'eri ancora, e lui voleva rendersi utile.» Chrysanthe annuisce senza rispondere, e per un po' rimangono in silenzio, aspettando. Il mescolare è un movimento ipnotico e ripetitivo, ed Helioron usa quello stato di vaga sonnolenza per pregare. _Padre. So che puoi sentirmi._ C'è un vago senso di presenza; come qualcuno che lo degnasse di attenzione, ma non troppa. _Ti scongiuro, benedici questa pozione. Non posso salvarli, da solo; ma tu puoi, e ti prego di farlo._ Silenzio. E noia. _Sto già cercando al mio meglio di portare gloria al tuo nome_ , aggiunge, con un nodo che gli stringe la gola. Non ha altre idee, e se questa non funziona, non sa che fare. _Non posso promettere cose per loro conto. Posso offrirti un sacrificio._ Silenzio. La disperazione gli porta le lacrime agli occhi. _Cosa posso offrirti, padre?_ Il tenue suono di una kithara, un canto distante. _Una canzone?_ Silenzio. _Una canzone... creata? Nuova?_ Interesse. _Una canzone da cantare in tuo nome, in ogni luogo dove ci fermeremo_ , pensa ancora, con più convinzione. Ancora una volta, interesse; ma anche un senso di non finito: come se volesse qualcosa in più. _Non ho altro da offrire, padre_ , ammette con un nodo in gola. _Canterò le tue lodi e creerò un canto per te, ma non ho altro_. Assenso. Ma la sensazione di incompiutezza permane, ed Helioron non può che chiedersi cosa comporterà.  
«Helioron?» La voce di Chrysanthe è controllata, come sempre; c'è però una traccia di tensione. Riapre gli occhi e la trova ferma a fissarlo.  
«Cosa?»  
«La pozione ha brillato. Solo un momento.» Guarda il liquido, ora scuro, e poi guarda lui. «Cos'hai fatto?»  
«Ho pregato», risponde scrollando le spalle.

* * *

Le tombe fresche sono quindici in totale. Nove sono di bambini. Chrysanthe ed Ampelos le hanno coperte di fiori, che spandono il loro profumo nell'aria scusa del crepuscolo. Sono comunque quindici tombe.  
Un po' per volta, distribuisce la pozione a tutti gli abitanti del paese. A cominciare dalla donna che li ha accolti, e poi al resto delle case, una dopo l'altra; fino a che non rimane che il fondo, ed Eghydios lo getta a terra, ringraziando ad alta voce Apollo ed Asclepio; un'offerta rispettosa agli dei. Le stanze vengono purificate col fumo di salvia, i malati rimessi a letto in attesa che stiano meglio.  
Quella notte dormono all'aperto vicino al focolare, esausti, apprezzando il tenue calore che i mattoni continuano ad emanare dopo che le fiamme si sono spente. Lui, però, fatica a prendere sonno.  
Scivola fuori dall'abbraccio di Eghydios, profondamente addormentato. In piedi sotto il manto notturno di stelle, si trova suo malgrado a percorrere la stradina sterrata e ad avvicinarsi alle tombe. Si stupisce di trovare lì anche Siderios.

«Tutto bene?» Gli esce così piano che non è certo che lui l'abbia sentito. Invece, Siderios scuote il capo.  
«Questo qui», risponde con lo stesso tono, accennando ad una tomba coperta di margherite, «stava abbracciando un pupazzo. Non so perché», e ora che l'ha raggiunto, può vedere un mezzo sorriso amaro curvargli le labbra, «ma continuo a pensarci.»  
«Erano molto giovani», risponde, dando voce ai pensieri che lo tengono sveglio. «Avevano appena iniziato a vivere...»  
«Eppure, fare bambini non è difficile, non è vero?» Ha il tono amaro di chi ripete qualcosa di sentito da altri. «Se ne possono sempre fare altri. Lo dicono tutti.»  
«Può darsi», mormora Helioron, chiedendosi se le cose sarebbero state diverse, se fossero arrivati un giorno prima, o anche solo con qualche ora di anticipo. «Ma nessuno di loro sarà questo bambino con il suo pupazzo.»

Siderios non risponde, e sotto lo scuro manto di Nyx, rimangono a guardare le piccole tombe dei nove bambini.  
Per quanto lo riguarda, si sente triste. Le morti per malattia lasciano sempre un retrogusto amaro in bocca, almeno a lui. C'è un retrogusto di... impotenza; come un ricordo che in fondo, l'umanità è fragile e debole, e che loro, in quanto umani per metà, sono irrimediabilmente imperfetti. Eppure, l'umanità sa dare vita a geni, statisti, grandi guerrieri; questo bambino col suo pupazzo probabilmente avrebbe vissuto e sarebbe morto senza mai lasciare il suo villaggio... ma forse, _forse_ c'era qualcosa che avrebbe fatto che sarebbe stato unico, irripetibile, e che solo lui avrebbe potuto fare. E adesso è andato, via con lo spirito del bambino, fino nell'Ade.

«Dovresti provare a dormire.» Il silenzio va in pezzi come ceramica. Helioron prende un respiro profondo. «Hai dato molto, oggi... sarai stanco.» Gli scappa un mezzo sorriso. Oh, è stanco, così profondamente che non sa davvero come fa a reggersi in piedi. Per qualche istante, contempla perfino di sdraiarsi ai piedi delle tombe e dormire lì.  
«Non preoccuparti», risponde invece, quasi meccanico.   
«Non dire scemenze!» La fronte di Siderios è aggrottata; una rarità. «Ovvio che sono preoccupato. Siamo tutti preoccupati per te. Perfino io, che sono l'ultimo arrivato!» Riecco il senso di colpa: una mano nodosa che gli stringe lo stomaco e lo sterno, che gli ricorda che è capace solo di causare sofferenza a chi tiene a lui. «D'altro canto», continua Siderios, che non può conoscere il suo disagio, «immagino che anche tu ti preoccupi sempre per noi, no?» Una risata abbozzata. «Non è che io e Ampelos non te ne diamo motivo.» Helioron sbatte le palpebre, i suoi pensieri interrotti e indirizzati in modo poco familiare.  
«Ah- Immagino di sì?», ammette, a disagio. «Cerco di non pensarci.»  
«E perché? Nessuno ha decretato che tu ed Eghydios dobbiate essere adulti anche per noi.» Di nuovo l'accenno di un sorriso, a indicare che sta scherzando. «Ogni tanto, anche a noi fa piacere prenderci cura di voi. Ma senza esagerare, eh?», finge di sgridarlo. «Non approfittartene.» Poi, il volto mobile torna a farsi serio. «Vai a dormire. Oggi hai dato tanto. Il tuo riposo è ben meritato, di sicuro più del mio.»  
«Non dire così-», inizia a rispondere, ma viene interrotto.  
«Niente storie, niente scuse.» Siderios lo prende per le spalle e lo spinge gentilmente verso le figure addormentate dei loro compagni. «Oggi sei stato tu, l'eroe. Goditi questa consapevolezza, amico mio.»  
Percorrendo le poche tese che lo separano dalle braccia di Eghydios, per una volta si concede solo una punta di contentezza. Non troppa: non vuole prenderci gusto. _Oggi sono stato bravo_ , si dice però, con un sospiro soddisfatto, mentre si rannicchia di nuovo fra le braccia del suo amato. Eghydios lo stringe a sé senza svegliarsi. _Oggi, almeno oggi_ , si ripete mentre si addormenta, esausto, _non sono stato un mostro_.


End file.
